


Don't Anymore

by ssa_archivist



Category: Smallville
Genre: Established Relationship, Futurefic, M/M, Non-Consensual
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2005-12-09
Updated: 2005-12-09
Packaged: 2017-11-01 05:12:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 473
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/352326
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ssa_archivist/pseuds/ssa_archivist
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Friends come and go, but enemies accumulate (Thomas Jones). [12/17/03]</p>
            </blockquote>





	Don't Anymore

## Don't Anymore

by silvina

[]()

* * *

Standard Disclaimer. If they were mine, I'd probably be a very nice person and share. Please send comments, questions, compliments, and otters to sdelcul@yahoo.com. 

Looking at each other naked, it was as if no time had passed. Neither of them had aged much, thanks to the meteor rocks, and that helped. They weren't furtive, there was no need to be. Discreet, yes, but no one would believe that Lex Luthor and Superman were sleeping together. Lex had killed one reporter that got too close, years ago, and if he were pushed he might do it again. There was no telling how Clark would react to that, but it wouldn't change their need for each other; it was too strong. 

Neither of them would survive long without the other, and if neither of them claimed much pleasure from these biannual encounters, they didn't stop showing up either. They met when Lex was married, and they met when he was divorced. They met when Clark had a girl friend, and they met when he didn't. This wasn't about sex, or women, or even friendship. They weren't friends; hadn't been for a long time now, but their need for each other was unchanged. Deep. Ugly. Permanent. 

They were still enemies. There had been too many lies between them for that to change, and this wasn't forgiveness by a long shot. In fact, it might have been easier for both of them if they weren't still sleeping together. 

They had been best friends once, now they were enemies. But there'd always been that spark of mutual attraction between them, as if even that had been fated. The do-gooder and the evildoer. Their roles were never mentioned when they were together like this. They didn't talk, not during sex, other then the usual mumblings that go with any sex act. Over the years they'd both become louder, perhaps to compensate for the loud silences, perhaps not. 

"Harder," muttered Clark as Lex thrust into him. Lex just grunted in acknowledgment and complied. 

If they were still friends they might have come to this place out of love for each other and themselves. Now they had no love to give. 

Lex didn't think of the business deals he could be making, or the enemies he could be destroying. He tried very hard not to think at all. Nor did Clark think about the earthquake in Peru when Lex took Clark down his throat, or the plane crash that killed seven while Lex was taking the lube out of his hand and saying, "Just do it." 

And never, ever, did either of them forgive. Love is the difficult realization that something other than oneself is real. But neither of them were. 

_Love is the difficult realization that something other than oneself is real_. -- _Iris Murdoch_


End file.
